mobile_legendsfandomcom-20200222-history
Wanwan/Mastery Code
Chapter 1: Tale of Tang Task Target: Deal 20000 damage in total. In the south of the Cadia Riverlands lies a picturesque land where the civilization of Ba and Shu lived. "The Land of Abundance" was what natives called this place. Tangmen, a faction that was known for their hidden weapons and skilled craft, originated from this land. Since birth, Wanwan lived together with her father. The forest was her home and she spent a lot of time hunting adn training there. On her fifth birthday, her father gave her a set of needles as a birthday gift that was made from a particular silver found at the bottom of the sea. That day, he also revealed the history of Tangmen to her. Since then, with this needle box in hand, Wanwan started her journey to sustain justice. Chapter 2: Swallow's Path Task Target: Stun the enemy hero with Path for 30 times. Ten years later, Wanwan grew up. Her skills with the darts became more pronounced, but her father told her to use her weapon if she was in danger. One day, Wanwan and her father found Black Dragon at the bottom of a cliff. It was the first time that Wanwan saw a person who was injured so badly and she couldn't bear to leave him alone. With the help of her father, she carried the Black Dragon to their home and took care of him. The Black Dragon was moved by this kind-hearted girl and opened his mind to her. He spent many hours with the young girl, telling her how to become more powerful. Under his guidance, Wanwan learned how to use Swallow's Path and was even able to fight against the Black Dragon for many rounds. Chapter 3: Crossbow of Tang Task Target: Hit Weakness for 100 times in total. The Black Draogn left Wanwan a few months later without leaving any word, which made Wanwan sad for a long time. Ten years later, Wanwan grew up. Her skilss with the darts became more pronounced, being able to split a drop of dew a hundred steps away into 2 with a single dart. Her father told her not to show her formidable skills to others and to keep away from trouble. But Wanwan was too curious and she wanted to travel the world. On the day Wanwan started her journey, her father gave her the most precious craft of Tangmen - the Crossbow of Tang, which could launch a rain of arrows to attack the enemy, and its power could scale along with that of the handler. Chapter 4: Mission Complete Task Target: Get a Triple Kill while using of Tang. At the beginning of her journey, Wanwan heard a piece of astonishing news - The Black Dragon wanted to destroy the Dragon Altar and dominate the Cadia Riverlands. Wanwan couldn't believe that she once closest friend would do such a thing. She decided to find the Black Dragon and seek out the truth with the Crossbow of Tang in hand! Category:Hero mastery code Category:Wanwan